


Full Moon

by spockandawe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the full moon, Amon has an intensity that makes his Lieutenant shiver</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

There's something different about Amon during the full moon. I don't have anyone to compare him to, so I don't know if other waterbenders are affected the same way. He can barely contain himself in public and he is completely insatiable in private. I sometimes worry that other members of the revolution will notice the way his behavior cycles with the moon, but when he's in our chambers pinning me against the wall I find myself unable to care.

It starts during the day with the long touches that are just a hint of things to come. I'm always left to be the one that's careful of who sees us. Given just the briefest moment of privacy, his hands are toying with the hem of my shirt, slipping under my belt and out again. I can see the heat in his eyes behind the mask when he leans in close, and too often I have to jump away from him as footsteps approach down the hallway. I silently curse the confined quarters we work in, but Amon never seems bothered. As soon as we're left alone his hands are on me again.

During the full moon, we keep early hours. The closer we get to moonrise, the harder it is to keep Amon in check. He hardly waits for the door to shut before he's against me, tearing off his mask and throwing it across the room. I always shiver when the mask is gone and I feel his lips against my neck for the first time.

Those nights are never about foreplay. It only takes as long as we need to tear our clothes off, and then he's in front of me, behind me, above me, below me. I can feel the tension in his body and hear it in his voice as we move together. He pulls me closer in the grip of unbearable need and his hands hold me tight enough to leave bruises. He always comes quietly, biting down on my shoulder or neck to muffle a cry, and presses himself closer to me as the aftershocks rock through him.

I never bother trying to sleep after the first time. When the moon is full, once is never enough. As soon as his body is recovered, he's moving closer again, reaching out to me. It takes time for both of us, but tender kisses don't stay tender for long, and we keep each other up well into the middle of the night. In the mornings when I wake up I always look over my new bruises and scrapes in the mirror. He always apologizes and heals the worst of the damage, but I know that the next night will only bring more. His eyes are already hungry when he rolls over in bed to look up at me, but I don't regret it for a second. When the moon begins to wane again, I always count the time until it becomes full again. Whenever I mention how many days are left until the next full moon, Amon laughs and tells me we don't need to wait until then, really, but there's something about the heat and need of those nights that makes my heart pound harder.


End file.
